So Close Yet So Far
by feathersnow
Summary: Before Marinette leaves for Italy to study, Chat asks the super heroine for one last dance. And during that dance, lots of thoughts went into her head. Mostly about her partner, and came to realize something she should have long time ago. Warning : There will be tears. Inspired by Disney's Enchanted movie dance scene.
**Author's Notes : This was a challenge from ariarcyx who wanted a renacted scene of LadyNoir from the dance Scene from Disney's Enchanted AU.**

 **Song : So Close by Jon McLaughlin.**

 **Youtube Link : (** **/watch?v=q2WHo5bGRNw).**

 **Instructions : Miraculers, Prepare your headphones, tissues, and the link on Youtube. I will let you know when to start the song :3**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own ML. the book art cover is done by .com**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Seventeen year old Marinette Dupain Cheng gazed in awe at the huge crystal chandelier hanging above the dancing couples. Dressed in a beautiful strapless red satin evening dress the girl in the red mask thinks that it's one of the most amazing, glamorous evening events she had ever attended in her life. Well, she think it's an over the top Masquerade Ball for a Charity Event.

Her dress had been hand-stitched by herself. To recreate her Ladybug identity , she had and sewn black swirls of tiny, black crystal beads on the top half , slowly disappearing downwards. Her hair was tied up in a half ponytail with a red silk ribbon, leftover fabric, exposing her ears and her red Miraculous earrings. Her red mask had smiliar black swirls too, made from the same crystal beads . Her creation and style had made her go as both Ladybug and Marinette.

As she strolled down the stairs in her high heels, as she continued to stare in awe of the venue. The place was covered in gorgeous fabric curtains hanging from the ceiling with. Everyone in their masks were dressed in their best- men were in their tuxedos (mostly black and white) , while the women were dressed in a variety of vibrant colors, mostly expensive and brand named fashion.

"This place is beautiful Tikki," she said as she opened her red purse for her Kwami to take a little peek of the party.

"You have a long night Marinette," her little friend squeaked. "Enjoy it as much as you can,"

Everyone was wearing a mask, but she could recognize a few people she either knew or had saved in the past. It's not hard to spot the Mayor's daughter in a very expensive blue and gold dress matching mask, along with diamond earrings and a necklace, laughing hauntingly and showing off her engagement ring to others, with Sabrina, who was dressed in a bright yellow evening dress, by her side.

After a few small appetizers, a glass of champagne, and some small chats with random people , she moved over to the dessert table which was filled with a variety of pastries- cakes , cookies, fruit tarts, eclairs and colorful macaroons. After taking a few bites and tasting it, she quickly popped the desserts in to her red purse for her little friend.

"Pardon me, my Lady," said a voice behind her, making her jump slightly "but you have been caught _red handed,_ "

She rolled her eyes and turned around felling a little more relaxed.  
" It's for my Kwami," she said turning around, seeing her partner grinning in dressed in a black tux and green tie. She put a hand on her hip. " And seriously? Red handed? "  
He lifted his hands into a shrug, "What can I say? You fit the description," he said cheekily, and winked. Marinette groaned. "And speaking of which, may I say you look absolutely fabulous this evening."  
Marinette decides to forgive him. "Why, thank you Monsieur ," she says curtsying "You don't look bad yourself,"

Except for the black cat ears. She was so used to seeing them on top of his head, and it's weird seeing him as just as a person.

He chuckles, and reached over for a blueberry tart. "It's your last night here, and we're not on the job,' he said , popping it into his mouth.

"I know, weird isn't it?" she said looking at the couples dancing on the floor. She had been accepted to Instituto Maragoni in Italy-one of the top fashion schools in the world. "And here I thought I was going to have a final battle before I leave,"  
"How about we stir one up in your honor?" he asked grinning.  
"Chat!"

"I was only joking!" the boy laughed, as she swatted him with her purse- in which she had forgotten Tikki was inside.

They turned their attention back to the dancers , listening to the music.

"But I like this. It's different and relaxing," she turns to her partner "We never get to go out and relax like this in civilian form, "

The Black Cat stared at her. He always noticed her beautiful smile, but tonight she was abosolutely _stunning_. It was probably because they had never went to an event where they were usually in the spotlight and surrounded by fans. Or probably it was because she wasn't wearing that spandex, and wearing a beautiful dress that transformed her into a beautiful lady.  
And probably because he's going to miss her.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"You think you could look after Paris with me?"

" _Meo-ouch_ , my lady. Please have some faith in me," he said, pretending to look hurt, placing his hands over his heart.

Marinette grinned. "I'm going to miss you Chat," she said looking at him.

"Me too," _  
Me too.  
_ The music around them suddenly comes to an end, and dancers stopped dancing, and gave an applause to the live band. As some of the dancers left the floor, a new song began to play on the piano.

 **[song starts here =** **/watch?v=q2WHo5bGRNw** **]**

The lights began to dim.

"My lady," he said , lifting up his hand in front of her. She looks up to see his green eyes , "Would you give me the honor in having a dance with me?"

Her cheeks began to feel warm. She rubs her neck nervously, and looked down.

"I don't know how to dance," she confessed. " I might fall, or step on your feet.."

"Don't worry. I will teach you," he winks " Consider this as…the last dance of Ladybug and Chat Noir? "

She stares at him.

 _One last dance.  
_ Why does it sound so calming and yet so …sad?

The blonde boy didn't break his eye contact on her, hoping she would take his hand.  
And she did.

 **You're in my arms, and all the world is calm** **  
** **The music playing on for only two**

Abandoning her red purse on the dessert table, Chat led them to the dance floor.

Chat led them into the sea of couples. After finding a finding a small clear space , in the sea of couples, he gently pulled her to him.  
Holding her right hand in his left, he placed his right hand on her waist. Her left arm went instinctively onto his shoulder. He pulled her close to him, bodies mere inches apart, but it was enough for the girl to get a squeak out of her.  
She was flustered , staring into his eyes.

"Follow my lead," he says calmly.

 **So close together and when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

She gasped as Chat gently pushed her back. She looked down to stare at their feet. Whenever he took a step forward, she takes a step back with the mirroring foot of his. When he takes a step back, she takes a step forward.  
Releasing her hip, and raising her right hand, he gave her a small, slow twirl.

 **A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop** **  
** **So I bid mine goodbye and never knew** **  
**

As she gets used to the pattern, she relaxes in Chats arms as he took the lead. 2 long strides, and 2 short and sometimes Chat adds a twirl out of the blue. It's probably the first time he was leading her.

For two years, she had been the one who had mostly took the reins in battles. He trusted and obeyed without question.

If he could do that, she could trust him in a simple dance.

 **So close , was waiting, waiting here with you**

 **And now forever I know.**

After being confident enough that she won't trod on his feet, she lifts her head, getting lost his green eyes and the music.

This was her partner Chat.  
The boy who had fought with her side by side for two years.

He twirls her again.

 **All that I wanted**

 **To hold you so close.**

Instead of facing him again, he was behind her this time, she leans into his chest, and her left hand fell gracefully into his. She looks to meet his gaze. His eyes were half- lidded. There was something different in the way he was looking at her. She doesn't know what it was, but it filled her with unusual warmth.

 **So close**

 **To reaching that famous happy end.**

As he spins her around the dance floor, Marinette enjoying the closure and sense of security around her with him.

It felt so right.

 **Almost believing, that this not pretend**

Suddenly, she felt a strong pressure on her waist, and she was pushed away from him, and she was twirling around on the floor. Her dress fanned out, like a wave.

 **Now you're beside me**

 **And look how far we've come.  
**

Once she stopped spinning, she sees Chat walking slowly towards her. The way he walked smoothly towards her.  
Looking at him in a full view, she realized how much he had changed.  
From the boy who had put his faith in her when she didn't believe in herself, and had been by her side for two years until now.

This was a boy who had grown up to be a man.

He pulls her into him, their bodies flushed together. She wraps her left hand around his shoulder. Thinking…

 **So Far…**

Not once he had given up on her.

And he protected her with his life.

 **We are ..**

Finally it dawns her.. and it hit her.

 _She loves him._

 **So close.**

An invisible weight lifts from her chest. She feels her heart bursting in happiness.

Smiling, She looks up to see his eyes. He smiles back at her, and lowers his head so that their foreheads could touch each other.

 _She loves him._

The music got louder, she and Chat danced the night a way under the gigantic crystal chandelier , ignoring the people around them. It was just her and him. As he led her and twirled her on the dance floor, she had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't stop looking at his beautiful smile, or thinking about him. Their steps were quicker, and he spins her confidently. She looked like she was enjoying herself, for she was beaming, and kept looking at him as they danced.

 _How had she been so blind all this time?_  
That the boy she liked and was by her side all along was Chat Noir, not Adrien Agreste. Sure, she still had a small crush on him, but their relationship didn't progress that much.

She realized she had been blocking Chat out because of Adrien all this time.

Chat had been selflessly putting his life on the line countless of time.

He stood with her side by side in during the rough and hard times.

This was also a boy who had grown up to be a wonderful gentleman.

When he lifted her up in the air, she didn't squeak in embarrassment, or protest like when she does when they are doing missions. She looked down at him, smiling as he spun both of them around on the floor. She didn't take much notice of confetti falling down on them.

The face of the handsome Adrien Agreste had faded in he mind, and was replaced with Chat, her trusted, loyal , dedicated and mysterious partner.

Who she is now very curious on the person who's behind the mask

As the music grew softer, and slower, he sets her on the ground.

And at that very moment, she didn't know whether it was her impulse or his, but when he pulled her towards him again, she felt his other arm on her hips pulling her closer, she stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his chest (or grabbing his shirt, she doesn't remember) , and on her tippy- toes, reaching up, (and him tilting his head towards her) with her eyes closed, leaning in for a kis-

Suddenly he pulled back. She opened her eyes to see Chat staring at Chloe who had her hand on Chat's shoulder.

 **Oh, how could I face the faceless days**

"Mind if I cut in?" she asks politely ,smiling.

Marinette blinked in confusion from the love spell that had just been broken.

"Uhh , no, of course," she says.

 **If I should lose you now?**

"My lady.." he whispered, squeezing her hand as if he didn't want her to leave.

She turned around and walked away, her hand slid away from his grasp, leaving a ghostly trail on both of their skins. Chat's hand was still left outstretched for her.

He watched her as long as he could until Chloe tugged his arm for a dance.

 **We're so close to reaching that famous happy end**

 **Almost believing this was not pretend**

Half stumbling and walking, Marinette grabbed her purse and quickly walked towards the stairs towards the exit. Her chest and throat hurt. Her eyes stung and her vision was getting blurry.

How could she be so blind?

The way that Chloe had communicated with Chat. The way she had looked at him.

Marinette knew that Chloe had eyes for one person all along. The mayors daughter had no interest in Chat Noir.

But seeing that short exchange, it clicked in her head.

Feet hurting, she took off her high heels and she climbed up the cold, stone steps.

 **Let's** **go on dreaming for we** **know we** **are** **  
**

"Marinette what's going on?" Tikki's high pitch voice squeaked from the purse. The red kwami poked her head out. "Marinette!" Tikki gasped "Why are you crying? "

"Oh Tikki, " The Chinese girl's voice choked as she looked down at her worried kwami, who's eyes were filled with concern. A tear dropped into her bag.

Tikki touched her hand, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm in love with Chat,"

 **So close,…**

"But .."She lifts up her head "Chat is Adrien," She turns around to see

the couple, Chat…no, _Adrien,_ dancing together, their foreheads touching.

 **so close….**

Tears spilled down Marinette's cheek. "Adrien's engaged ,"

 **and still….**

Chloe reaches up and gives the masked boy a kiss on the lips.

 **..so** **far...**

She closed her eyes, and tears her gaze from them. With fresh Tears streaming down her face, she heads towards the elevator.

And towards the exit.


End file.
